The Clinical Pharmacology and Analyfical Chemistry (CPAC) Core contains clinical pharmacology expertise with a CLIA-certified laboratory to support clinical and preclinical HIV/AIDS research among CFAR nvesfigators at UNC, FHl, and RTI. Since the CPAC Core is the only one of its kind within the CFAR system, it also supports a growing number of invesfigators in other CFARs across the country. The CPAC Core consists of experienced scienfists who provide a high level of expertise in trial design, development and validafion of analyfical methods in complex biological matrices to accurately quantify drug exposure, and interpretation of preclinical and clinical pharmacology data. The CPAC Core also provides leadership in HIV prevention strategies, women's health issues, and intemafional pharmacology, and trains domesfic and intemafional invesfigators in pharmacologic and analyfic methods.